Fandom? Fanfiction? Youtube?
by Awkward Butterfly
Summary: Naruto found fanfiction. Sasuke found Youtube. And Sakura found fanart. Oh no!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. AU and OOC characters

Naruto sat on the internet, he logged on. Sakura was staring at the screen, and she suddenly had an idea "We can write a story!"

So poor Naruto had to open a word document, but before he started to write. Sakura opened up And that was the start of our story.

Naruto clicked onto one fic; it was called "Road to my Heart". He started drooling, and Sakura came to see what he was reading…. 

"The beautiful girl reached over to kiss Naruto, she smelled like rain, but a little blood mixed in? Her eyes turned-" 

Naruto's eyes were fixed onto the screen, and then he was chidoried. "DOBE!" "Turn off the internet this instant!" Sakura cried, as Sasuke let go of the Chidori. 

"Why? I love reading fanfiction. It even beats raman."

The rest of Team 7 shuddered, Naruto cannot like anything more the raman! It was unthinkable, Plus Naruto was reading his Harlem fics. 

"And why am I a girl?" Sasuke screamed, then he regained his normal composition. 

"T-This is us!" Sakura yelled pointing at another fiction.

"Anime manga?" Naruto asked.

_Click!_

"Let's click Shaman King." Sasuke suggested.

"No, wait, my name's on here." Naruto took the mouse and clicked on his very own name. There they saw a lot of stories and stuff.

"Hey, what's Sasunaru?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Click on it." Sakura said. She took the mouse and clicked on it. Little did they know it was rated T. The first two chapters were bad but when the got to the third chapter Naruto started drooling.

"GO BACK!" Sakura screamed.

"You can look for genres on here." He said.

"Ooo. Click romance!" Sakura suggested. Naruto clicked it. He looked at characters.

"Naruto, you are a pervert" declared Sakura as she watch Naruto reading the third and fourth chapter. Naruto clicked onto the review button _I luv this fic!_

"We are characters." Sasuke said as he tried to stop Naruto. His hand slipped and clicked his own name.

"Hey, we got results." Sakura said pointing at the computer. Naruto looked at the screen. He blushed even more, "Yosh! This is the best place in the world!"

"Why am I the princess?" Sasuke moaned.

"Hey, I'm not even in this fic!" Sakura said, and smiled "I don't want to be anyway" 

Naruto just continued to read..

_The prince Naruto stumbled into the castle, at that moment, the roses parted- _

"Why roses, Why?"

_-and reveled the beautiful ice princess, she-_

"Why must I be a girl? That's it, I'm leaving!" 

But Naruto didn't hear his poor friend, he was too busy writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! You know what's funny, I typed in Naruto's name and got Nathen

Naruto was writing, he was rather pleased with himself! He just invented an OC, her name was Naruko, and she was the sister of him! She had beautiful long blond hair, and wore an orange dress.

She had sparking blue eyes, and was on team 9. Yes, Naruto made up a lot of OCS, one was Sasuki, and one was Sakuno (sounds familiar?) Naruko was a popular one, Sasuki was the quiet unpopular girl, and Sakuro was the person in love with Naruko.

He read some others to gain inspiration, and chose himself.

He was rather proud of himself, and cannot wait to get reviews. So he started writing, the summary.

_Popular Naruko is placed on the same team as the unpopular Sasuki, and alwo the boy Sakuno. They are team 9, and they rock!_ (LOL)

And he can't wait to show his friends, so he ran to Sakura's house first.

"Sakura-chan, look at what I wrote!"

Sakura ran to Naruto's computer, and she was frowning, she mouthed the words "Naruko you are so awesome!" Sakura no wait Sakuno yelled.

"Naruto you idiot! WHY DID YOU WRITE A FANFIC THAT MADE YOU A FUCKING MARY SUE??"

Sasuke was walking, he was muttering to himself "stupid fanfiction" as he log onto his computer. He found a site called , and typed in Naruto.

He click onto the first one he saw and it was "Naruto episode 101 part 2"

And started to watch, he didn't know that Naruto's life was on video tape for the world to see.

Many of the reviews were funny, but hey wait-

LOL, Sasuke is a damn genius, in 2:23 (AN: no not really but he does say it, in that episode)

He fast-forwarded it to that part, and started watching.

He said "…" to the stupid computer, but inside he was fuming "Stupid Mashikismoto (I know it's mispronounced, but Sasuke hasn't really um..well.you know, he doesn't know the person's spelling. Genius indeed!)

He clicked onto an anime called Jigoku Shoujo. It showed a girl with red eyes (the Sharingan maybe?)

It was about a girl who will grant revenge, for the person's soul, in hell. He read the summary:

_Somewhere in the vast sea of the Internet, there's a website that can only be accessed at the stroke of midnight._

_Known as the Jigoku Tsushin, rumor has it that if you post a grudge there, the Jigoku Shoujo will appear and drag whoever torments you into the inferno. _

_Very little is known about the girl - all we know for sure is that she lives with her equally enigmatic grandmother, that three magical straw dolls accompany and serve her, and that whenever a posting on the Jigoku Tsushin moves her, she becomes the Jigoku Shoujo._

_But in exchange for this offer, she will also send you to hell….well, that's after you die of course. Her real name is Enma Ai, and lives in a village, that has sunset…forever._

The first episode was rather sad, but by the end of it. It has became Sasuke favorite anime.

Better then Bleach, and Naruto. (AN: I don't think that) Bleach because Ichigo annoyed the hell outta him, and Naruto just because it was called NARUTO! And not Sasuke.

"Hn" he said to himself, and walked to Naruto's house.

Sakura while Naruto was chattering on about his awesome OC fiction, she pulled up an art site. And she typed in team 7.

And opened up a new world of horror……


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura was staring at the computer.

Was it _her_? She seemed to be wearing a evening gown and was hugging _Naruto_? She can't seem to find Sasuke anywhere in the picture and looked at the comment.

**NARUSAKU 4ever!**

What does NaruSaku mean? She wondered as she looked at the rest of Team 7. Naruto was drooling at a fanfiction that was no yaoi doubt rated M.

He mouthed over the words "

And the avenger was blushing as he watched Jigoku Shoujo.

Just because that girl had red eyes, was an avenger, and basically perfect in everyway doesn't mean Sasuke had to fall for her.

The girl in the kimono was saying "_Take this. If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell." She handed him a black straw doll with a red string tied around it._

_He took it and his hand trembled as it reached towards it._

"_However."_

_His hand stopped, just barely touching the string._

"_Once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."_

Yep, the exact words. Sakura went back to fan art. She typed in Naruto, and million of results came up. She found one called Googlewar.

It showed the results as in Google. She was fuming, and said I will try Yahoo!

And then went there 462,000 for NaruSasu/SasuNaru

And only 183,000 for NaruSaku!

"Well you can't have everything in life", she said to herself.

Meanwhile Naruto had joined and Sasuke youtube.

She wondered if it's okay for photobucket….

Sakura knew that this fandom world would be cool and picked up a sheet of paper and started to draw.


End file.
